Unexpected Wedding Night
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny and Harry are about to get married when an uninvited wedding guest makes some unexpected revelations. HPDM


**Unexpected Wedding Night.**

Lovingly Harry looked at his fiancé, in a few minutes even his wife. He smiled at her while he reflected how lucky he had been to find her.

Ginny smiled back at Harry. Glad that in a few minutes she could finally call herself Mrs Potter. The first time she saw him, she had known it right away: he was the man for her. And in a few minutes everyone in the magic world would know this too. It had taken her a while before she was finally able to persuade Harry to marry her, but finally that time had come.

Harry glanced again towards Ginny with a small smile on his face. He saw how her beautiful red hair stood out against her white wedding dress. He turned his eyes back towards the minister who he, till that point, had almost ignored.

"If someone has any objections against this wedding, than let him speak now or forever be silent."

A long silence followed this words from the minister and Ginny en Harry looked at each other lovingly. Just when the minister wanted to continue a voice broke through the silence in the church.

"I object."

Startled the wedding couple turned around to see who spoke these words. They weren't the only one. All of the guests were turning in their seats among curious whispers. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Draco Malfoy dressed in a beautiful grey suit following the latest wizards fashion. With big confident steps he walked forward until he stopped only a few metres from the bride and groom.

The guests were obviously shocked from this happening and soft whispers filled the church. This was clearly going to be one of the biggest wizard scandals ever and they were honoured to be here.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?", said Harry while he looked angrily at Draco. Wasn't it enough for him to have turned all of his years at Hogwarts in a hell? Did he have to ruin the, according to many, most beautiful day of his life? "I can't remember sending you a invitation", Harry spat while waiting for a reaction from Draco.

The guests were sitting at the point of their chairs, to be able to hear everything what was said.

"I accept your apology for the fact that your invitation didn't reach me on time. The owl most have lost it. Luckily for you, I read in the paper about this 'society marriage' and thus was able to be here on time", Draco said smoothly.

Harry looked furiously at Draco and therefore didn't see how his fiancé started to turn a bit pale.

"And the fact that maybe I didn't want you here, didn't come up in you?", Harry said angrily.

"Of course not", Draco said with a smirk. "Without me a party isn't complete."

"Why are you ruining my wedding", Harry said furiously. "I know Ginny is a beautiful woman, but she really doesn't see anything in you. So if you please just leave", Harry said while he tried to stay calm. His words didn't have the wanted result. The opposite really, because Draco started to laugh.

"I would say it is a good thing that she doesn't see anything in me", said Draco while looking a bit sour.

"What do you mean?", Harry stated while his eyes seemed to spew fire. Although he didn't find it a nice idea that Malfoy could be interested in her, talking about her in this way wasn't good either.

"Let's just say that she is missing certain parts which I'm looking for in my partner. You're more my type", Draco smirked while looking Harry up and down.

Harry felt his face growing red under Draco's scrutiny and quickly tried to compose himself. How could he start to blush because Draco was looking at him? It was his enemy. Besides, he was about to marry Ginny and was pretty sure he loved woman.

"Why are you against this marriage?", Harry said while he searched for Ginny's hand. Hoping that Draco would finally stop his scrutiny.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny interrupted him quickly.

"Shall we continue with the ceremony? It's obvious that he's only here to ruin our wedding."

"If you do that, you'll be making a very big mistake", Draco said quickly while looking at Harry.

Harry looked from Ginny to Draco. He knew that Ginny was right, but he was curious what Draco had to say. His wedding was already ruined, five minutes more or less didn't matter any more.

"Why would I be making a mistake?", Harry asked while keeping his eyes locked with Draco's.

"Please Harry, can't we just continue?", Ginny asked while she pulled at Harry's arm. Her eyes looked around a bit wildly and it was obvious that she wanted to stop what Draco had to say, no matter what. Harry ignored her en kept looking at Draco.

"We've not always been the best of friends Potter."

Harry snorted but didn't interrupt Draco.

"At first I wasn't planning to come, but I couldn't let you make this mistake."

Draco stopped with talking and noticed how quiet the church had become, everyone curious as to what he had to say. He glanced towards Ginny who looked even paler than usual and knowing her temper wanted to interrupt him any moment. Quickly he continued.

"Your feelings for your fiancé aren't real."

Harry looked at Draco unbelievingly before he started to laugh.

"Are you now going to tell me, what I _do_ and _don't_ feel for my fiancé?", Harry asked surprised.

"I know..", Draco started but Harry interrupted him.

"How dare you interrupt my wedding and how dare you question my feelings for Ginny."

"Oh no", Draco said quickly while he shook his head. "I'm convinced that you think you love her", Draco said staring straight at Harry and therefore more or less forcing him to look back. "And maybe you really do love her, but that's not what you're feeling right now. What you're feeling right now is false love, it aren't your own feelings."

Again Harry laughed, although there wasn't really much humour involved.

"So you suggest what?", Harry asked while he shook his head unbelievingly. "That she gave me some love potion or something?"

"Exactly", Draco said calmly.

"He's lying", Ginny interrupted immediately. On her still pale skin were now some red spots to see which showed her anger.

"I lie?", Draco said with a raised eyebrow while he stared hard at Ginny. "So you want to say that all those doses love potion which you bought at the end of our fifth year on Hogwarts weren't for Harry? That all those doses love potion which you later bought in my potion shop weren't meant for him? Weasley are you suggesting that all those doses were for your owl?", Draco said with increasing volume while staring at Ginny.

Ginny sputtered, rapidly trying to find an answer. She looked angrily at Draco before she quickly turned to Harry.

"I love you Harry. Please don't believe anything of the bogus he's telling you", Ginny said while once again gripping Harry's arm.

"Your feelings are probably real Weasley. It are Potter's feelings that are being questioned", Draco said with a penetrating glance at Harry.

Harry looked from Draco to Ginny, not sure who he had to believe. If it was true what Draco said, than his feelings for Ginny weren't real. All of this would be one big lie and he couldn't possibly marry her. On the other hand, who said that Draco didn't make all of this up? He turned towards Ginny and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Ginny." He took a deep breath, barely believing himself that he was going to ask her this question. "Is it true that you gave me love potion?", his voice was a soft whisper.

"Harry", Ginny said while her eyes and voice seemed to beg him to stop about it and to continue the ceremony. Harry however, first needed some answers before he could do that.

"Have you given me love potion?", he asked again while he waited for an answer.

Ginny looked away from Harry while she swallowed. She knew she could never lie to him.

"Yes", she almost whispered, but Harry heard her. He closed his eyes for a second and felt the pain those words caused. He had the feeling he'd just been punched in the face. He blinked with his eyes, trying to stop coming tears, and looked back at Ginny. The pain and sorrow where clearly visible on his face and Ginny swallowed when she saw this. She didn't meant to hurt him. All she ever wanted was a happily ever after with him.

"Harry", she said while trying to grab him.

Harry shook his head and took a step backwards so he was out of her reach.

"Why?", was the only thing he could say while he looked at her accusingly.

She wasn't able to see the pain in his face any longer and looked towards the floor.

"I love you."

Harry just shook his head. Disappointed in her, but mainly disappointed in himself. No longer he took note of the many guests that quietly listened to their conversation.

"How long", he said, seemingly not able to form full sentences.

"Year six on Hogwarts", Ginny answered quietly.

Their was a buzz among the many guests but Harry just nodded sadly. He had heard enough and with big steps he walked out of the church. Several people tried to stop him or talk with him but he avoided them expertly. The wedding was off and the newspapers could start writing this shocking story.

---

That night Harry sat in a bar in a seedy café. With big gulps he drank his second firewhisky and gestured towards the bartender to give him another one. The burning in his troth didn't bother him, it was nothing compared to the pain and betrayal he felt because of Ginny.

"The same please", said a voice beside him and Harry felt how someone seated himself on the bar stool next to him.

The bartender refilled Harry's glass and put another glass of firewhisky on the bar. Harry glanced sideways to see who had seated himself next to him and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"I had imagined my wedding night quite differently", said Harry while he twirled his glass so the smoke came from the whisky.

Draco nodded, not quite knowing what he should say. Carefully he sipped from his glass before he put it back on the bar.

"I can't even trust my own feelings anymore", Harry said angrily while he put the glass roughly on the bar. "I thought I loved her, that I would grow old with her. But now…", he shook his head sadly. "I can't help but to doubt everything." He grabbed his glass again and took a big sip.

"Maybe you really love her", spoke Draco, who for a change didn't make a rude comment.

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Than she didn't had to do this. You're about the only one about who I truly know how I feel. I'm certain that I hate you", spoke Harry a bit drunkenly while he emptied his glass and immediately gestured towards the bartender to refill him.

While Harry spoke these words a short flash of pain was visible on Draco's face, but he was able to hide it again quickly. Harry was too intoxicated to notice it.

"Although, even that I start to doubt", Harry said uncertainly while he waited until the bartender refilled him. "I mean, if you would really hate me, why would you have told me about the love potion? Why not wait until after I've been married or why say it at all?", Harry said thoughtfully while seeing how his glass was refilled.

"Maybe because I don't hate you", Draco said calmly before emptying his glass. Not giving Harry the time to react Draco quickly put the indebted money on the bar and walked out of the cafe, Harry's eyes boring in his back.

---

Which lunatic was knocking on his door in the middle of the night? Irritated he opened the door.

"What?!", he screamed, looking up to see who dared to interrupt him. He was surprised to see a clearly drunken Harry leaning on his doorpost.

"Hi Draco", Harry spoke slowly with a goofy smile on his face.

Draco ignored the use of his first name and looked at Harry questioning.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"You can't think that you can just leave me after telling me you don't hate me", Harry answered, who surprisingly still was able to form whole sentences.

"I hadn't any trouble doing that", Draco said curtly.

"You know, I've been thinking", Harry said in hushed tones.

"Well, there must be a first time for everything", Draco said sarcastically.

Harry ignored Draco's remark and continued.

"I don't hate you either", Harry spoke while starting to laugh.

Draco shook his head but wasn't able to resist a small smile with Harry's infectious laughter.

"Whooo Potter, what are you doing?", Draco said slightly shocked when he saw how Harry pushed him inside and entered his house. Harry grinned while he pushed Draco against the wall en stood before him. Draco could smell the alcohol scent that surrounded Harry en pushed him slightly back. Although his body liked Harry's closeness, he knew it was wrong to do anything now. First he had to find a way to sober Harry up, because it was clear that Harry hadn't stopped drinking once he had left the café.

Harry looked a bit disappointed when Draco pushed him back.

"I thought you didn't hate me", said Harry glum while he pushed his bottom lip out.

Draco's first instinct was to laugh, knowing that Harry in his intoxicated state probably didn't know what he was doing.

"I don't hate you", Draco said quickly. "Why don't we take a drink", Draco said while he walked towards the kitchen. It was probably more something what a house elf had to do, but he couldn't risk Harry hearing what he ordered.

"Yes", Harry spoke while a big smile showed on his face. "Firewhisky."

"Something like that", Draco mumbled while he looked through some cupboards. Finally he found the little bottle he had been looking for and carefully did some of it in a glass. This must be enough to make sure that Harry would sober up immediately. If something would happen between them, it would be without the influence of any potion or alcohol in this case.

"There you are", Draco said while he handed Harry the glass. Harry looked a bit doubtful towards the small amount in the glass, but still took the glass from Draco. In one big gulp he drank the substance and almost immediately grabbed his head.

"It's a potion which sobers you up", he heard Draco say in the distance. He didn't had time to really think about the meaning of these words, as he had the feeling that his head was being torn in two. If he didn't know better, he would say that Voldemort was tormenting him again.

"The pain will stop any moment now", Draco spoke calmly.

Harry doubted this and started to think that maybe Draco was trying to kill him. Eventually the pain started to subside a bit and Harry's still painful gaze focused on Draco.

"Were you trying to kill me or something?"

Draco looked disapproving towards Harry. "I don't think you needed any help with that. With the amount of alcohol you were drinking it's a miracle you were still able to come here."

"Yes, and why would that have happened", Harry said angrily, not knowing why all of a sudden he acted so angry towards Draco. "Maybe because my fiancé drugged me with love potions for years."

"Did you rather have I didn't tell you about it", Draco said back angrily, not planning to be a victim of Harry's anger.

"Of course not", Harry said fierce.

"Why are you here?", said Draco who started to regret opening the door in the first place. Why didn't he just stay in his warm and comfortable bed.

It was silent before Harry turned his gaze towards Draco again.

"You said you didn't hate me", Harry said slowly, not sure if Draco really had said this or if it was just something he had made up.

"I did say that yes", Draco said with a raised eyebrow, waiting until Harry would continue.

"Why?", Harry asked.

"Why I don't hate you?", Draco said surprised. "Is that really so important?"

"For me it is", Harry answered with his eyes locked on Draco's face.

"I think I just don't have a reason anymore to hate you. Never had one really. Maybe I just started to see you differently", Draco answered while looking back at Harry.

"What? You read about what a big hero I am and decided that it was better to not hate me", Harry said angrily, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Do I look like someone who reads all your victory stories in the daily prophet? Let's just say I started to understand you."

"If you're so great at understanding me, why don't you tell me why I'm here", Harry said cynical.

"You want to know why you're here?", Draco said while he walked towards Harry and stopped standing right before him. "This is why", Draco said before pushing his lips on Harry's and keeping Harry's head in place with his hands. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco used this opportunity to push his tongue in Harry's mouth and so effectively stopping any protests. When Draco finally pulled back, a blush could be seen on Harry's cheeks. His lips were dark red from where Draco's lips were only recently.

"I…", Harry said surprised.

"What Potter?", Draco said harshly. "Don't tell me you're not gay because you can't tell me you didn't enjoy this kiss."

Harry looked stunned before a determining look took over. "I just wanted to say that I haven't felt this lively in ages", Harry said while locking his eye's on Draco's. Before Draco could say anything Harry pushed his lips on Draco's while his hands found Draco's soft hair.

It could be said that the night ended quite differently than what Harry held for possible the night before.

**The End**

* * *

I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. My first language isn't English, but I hope there weren't too many errors. 


End file.
